Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (BarneyandJumanji's dream)
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! is a Barney Home Video. It was originally released on September 2, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend the day playing together. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Jason *Robert *Kristen *Kim *Jesse *Mother Goose Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Let's Play Together! #The Land of Make-Believe #Just Imagine #The Marching Song #Wild, Wild West Medley (Get Along, Little Doggies / Home on the Range / Buffalo Gals) #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay! #Games #Taking Turns #Run & Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #Laugh''' With '''Me! #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #What Can We Do on a Rainy Day? #The Library Song #Once Upon a Time #I'm Mother Goose #Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley (Mary Had a Little Lamb/Roses are Red/) #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure! #Silly Sounds #Our Animal Friends #The Crocodile Song #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Little Butterflies #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #Friendship Song #The More We Play Together #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The Season 4 Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie (September 2, 1997). **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 3, 1997. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Tosha. They would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. *The Barney, Baby Bop and BJ vocals were also heard in the CD album of the same name, which was released on July 8, 1997 (which was produced in May 1997, as the rest of whole video was filmed and produced between May-July 1997). *The musical arrangement for Let's Play Together! was similar to the one used in "Play Ball!". *The musical arrangement for Taking Turns is a combination of the "Let's Show Respect" arrangement and the "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *The musical arrangement of The Other Day I Met a Bear was similar to the one used in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The version of I Love You combines the "Barney's Big Surprise" musical arrangement and the musical arrangement in which would later be used in "Rhyme Time Rhythm". *Before the song, If I Had One Wish starts, Barney and the others find out that it's still raining outside, and BJ wishes it would stop. Then Barney asks BJ what would he do. *During a scene in which BJ wishes it would stop, the music cue is somewhat similar to the one from the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends episode "Percy's Predicament" (when Sir Topham Hatt arrives at the crash scene next day), but in Joe Phillips twist. *After the song, If I Had One Wish, BJ explains that the rain has been there for a few minutes, and decides to deal with it, thanks to Barney's advice about dealing with rain.